Tribute to Broomstick flyer, We can't go home!
by Vegasman59
Summary: During Harry's fifth year Snape comes across a memory that changes everything. This is a tribute to broomstick flyer and one of her unfinished stories. The world of Harry is owned by the great JKR, I'm only playing in it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tribute to Broomstick flyer**_

_**We can't go home!**_

_**(A/N) This Story is inspired by one of Broomstick flyers unfinished works as a tribute to her talents. We lost her recently, and she is sorely missed by all who have enjoyed her work. I hope her family and friends enjoy this work of mine inspired by her. It is the sixth chapter of her unfinished works**_

_**that is the inspiration. **_

_**We all hope she is looking down on us all and smiling from the next great adventure.**_

_**JKR owns Harry world I like many others just enjoy playing in it.**_

_**Severus Snape pulled out of Harry's mind **_

_**with a look of shear horror. The boy had passed out on the floor. Snape evenerated Harry and sat back in his chair looking like a muggle that had honestly seen a ghost for the first time. His paled complexion had lost all color, and his nearly black eyes seemed completely haunted.**_

_**He looked at Harry and trembled. "Mr. Potter, Go to you common room, retrieve Miss Granger, return here immediately. Speak to no one!" **_

_**Harry looked at Snape like he had grown another head. "Why Hermione Sir?"**_

_**He looked at Harry for the first time with eyes Harry had never seen the man use before, it looked like compassion.**_

"_**Mr. Potter there is something you both need to see. Quickly and speak to no one."**_

_**Harry looked at him as he left the room. "Not even Ron?"**_

_**Severus snapped at Harry. "NO ONE ELSE, now hurry."**_

_**Harry dashed through the halls of Hogwarts to retrieve Hermione and they both quickly made their way back to the dungeon office of professor Snape.**_

_**When Harry and Hermione arrived, there was a note on the black board. H and H Stay here let no one enter but me, and erase the blackboard.**_

_**S/S**_

_**Hermione Scorgified the blackboard and they sat waiting on their most hated professor.**_

_**Professor Snape entered the office with a flourish, placed the bowl he was carrying on the desk, with his wand he began to cast spell after spell silently before he spoke. "I know, I have inspired no trust or respect in your time here. This was on orders from Dumbledore. I have always been on your side Harry. Hermione weather you know it or not you two are a fated couple. Your names appear in the books of bonds here and at the ministry. Dumbledore was planning to have you potioned to keep you apart. Mr. Potter, tonight I found a memory of yours that I doubt you have ever seen. This is a pensive." Snape said as he pointed at the bowl. "It belongs to the headmaster. If he had not been forced from the castle by Madame Umbridge, we would not have its use I assure you." Professor Snape then Put his wand to his right temple and withdrew a long gossamer strand he then dropped it into the pensive.**_

"_**Harry, Hermione This is only a memory, so no wands or spells as we view it. Harry it is your own memory suppressed by Dumbledore. Put tour face in the bowl you will feel as if you are falling, don't worry you can not be hurt in the pensive."**_

_**Harry went first followed by Hermione and the last was Snape.**_

_**They were all standing in a grey mist as Snape flourished his wand and the memory began to coalesce around them. **_

_**Baby Harry was sitting on his fathers lap as bubbles escaped His father's wand. Harry reached for and was popping the bubbles. His mother was standing in the door way smiling with silent laughter at the antics of the two. A screech rang through out the house. James jumped up handing Little Harry to Lilly. He kissed his wife and son quickly. "The wards just fell…Its Him Take Harry and go…I'll hold him off! I LOVE YOU BOTH! Now hurry…Go!"**_

_**Lilly kissed James one more time with tears in her eyes and ran up the stairs.**_

_**As she reached the landing at the top of the stairs the front door exploded inwards sending shards of wood flying everywhere. James had managed to throw up a large shield so the were not injured. Then He walked through the door. He and James fought for minutes each badly injuring the other. The awful words were then heard. **_

"_**AVADA KADAVRA"**_

_**James body fell to the floor covered in blood, his eyes open but unseeing. Lilly dashed into the nursery grabbed a prepared bag attempted to apperate away. Nothing Happened. She quickly took out a port key nothing again. She placed Harry in his crib and prepared herself for battle.**_

_**She could hear the Dark Lord slowly moving up the stairs. She could hear his laughter but it sounded pained. Then he stood before her. His robes were burnt beyond recognition; he was covered in his own blood as he limped in the door wand held high. "Stand aside girl." He stated with finality. Lilly gripped her wand so tightly her knuckles were white. "NEVER!" she screeched.**_

_**The Dark Lord Raised His wand and began the incantation. "Ava…" **_

_**Was as far as he got Lilly Screamed a spell that no one could understand, it hit the Dark Lord and he exploded. Lilly let out a sigh of relief as she heard some one coming up the stairs. Holding her wand at the ready, she waited until she saw the old man enter the room. **_

"_**Professor Dumbledore, the spell worked Voldemort is gone, he exploded." She spoke as her wand Dropped.**_

_**Dumbledore just smiled as his wand came up. "AVADA KADAVRA!" and Lilly Potter knew no more. He then trained his wand on Harry, and once again, the Green light of the killing curse flew towards its mark. When impacted on Harry nothing happened. The child just sat looking at his mother screaming in tears calling for her.**_

_**Dumbledore then heard someone in the house and apperated away. Sirius then came rushing into the nursery with tears flowing down his face. He checked Lilly even knowing she was dead. He then Held little Harry and left the room. The Memory ended and they were now standing outside the Pensive.**_

_**All three stood speechless for a few moments, and then Snape spoke first.**_

"_**I trusted him, followed him, and believed in him. He killed my best first and only real friend. He betrayed us all." Snape spoke with barely a whisper. Then found his strength. "Harry, Hermione Leave the castle tonight, it's not safe for you here!"**_

_**Harry looked at Snape, "Where do we go?"**_

_**Snape looked at the two with true compassion for the first time Harry could remember. "I don't know where to tell you and don't want to know where you go. After what we just saw it is safer for you if no one knows." Snape reached into his bookshelves and handed the couple three books. "Stand still!" Snape ran his wand over each of them until they each glowed blue. "The trace is removed; the books will help you learn to protect your mind. The house elf you befriended call him."**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tribute to Broomstick flyer**_

_**We can't go home!**_

Harry called his little friend and waited. Silence filled Snape's office, every one was deep in their on thoughts.

Harry was trying to think where he should go, and his thoughts still Strayed to Hermione. How first year she found herself alone facing a mountain troll in a bath room alone, and every other time she stood by his side in life and death situations.

Hermione was worried about her parents, If they ran would Dumbledore use them against herself and Harry. Love fear and worry ran through her mind.

Snape had a new hatred running through his mind. He knew only to well not to allow himself to dwell on it. He tried desperately to find ways to help these two stay safe with two dark lords wanting them dead.

The next moment Dobby appeared hopping excitedly in front of Harry. "The great Harry Potter calls Dobby. What can Dobby do for him?"

Harry smiled at his friend. "Dobby could you go to Gryffindor Tower and get all mine and Hermione's things and bring them here please?"

Dobby disappeared and just moments later Harry and Hermione's trunks appeared before them neatly packed with feather light charms. They opened them and Snape quickly checked for tracking charms and found several, they removed the charms on their possessions.

Snape advised Harry to bond with Dobby and Hermione threw a fit. Then Dobby almost in tears told them he had already bonded with Harry and Harry need only confirm it, and would make him the happiest elf in the world. He also told them Winky the elf freed by Mr. Crouch was dieing because she was no longer bonded at all. Hermione was in tears Hearing this and had Dobby go and get her.

Dobby brought Winky to Snape's office. She smelled of vinegar, her pillowcase was extremely dirty and torn. The elf was beyond skinny her color was grey and she looked like death was not far away.

Hermione took Winky in her arms with tears falling down her face she spoke from her heart. "Winky, I accept you into my family, you will be known as Winky Granger from now on!" Winky and Hermione began to glow a beautiful Gold light encased the two. Winky seemed to gain weight the smell of vinegar left her, she was still weak but looked much improved. "You wants Winky, I is disgraced elf?" Hermione smiled at the female elf.

"Your not disgraced Winky, You were given a job you couldn't do. Mr. Crouch was the disgrace. I'm proud to have you as my elf. Now go get rest and get yourself strong so we can work together ok?"

Hermione Laid Winky on the sofa in Snape's office, and told her to stay there until they left the castle.

Harry then discussed where they should go. They decided on Gringgots First and Quickly, They would check with Harry's account manager and see what resources they might have and go from there. They would spend most of the night in Snape's office and leave before the castle awoke in the morning.

They exited the Castle through the one eyed witch passage on the third floor. Once they were outside the wards Dobby apperated them to Diagon Alley. They moved cautiously under Harry's invisibility cloak.

They entered the bank quietly. There was no business was being transacted yet. They moved to the first open teller. They did as Snape had told them. "Master Teller, I am Harry Potter, I was wondering if I could see the Potter account manager?"

Harry Handed the teller his vault key and the teller hopped down and discreetly told them to follow him. They went through a door Harry had never noticed before. It lead down a long Marble hall way decorated in carved relief's each depicting a battle and each more beautifully gruesome than the last. They reached a door with a golden crest inset in the most beautifully carved wood Harry had ever seen.

Harry and Hermione waited in the hallway patiently while the teller announced him. A few minutes later, they were ushered into the room, where a goblin sat with a look of loathing. "Lord Potter, It seems you Finally see fit to grace us with your presence."

To think Harry was surprised at this response would be a worldwide understatement. "What?" was the only thing he seemed to be able to say at that moment?

The Goblin was not amused. "We have sent you a summons every month since your emancipation on October 31st, 1995. You have ignored every letter we sent you. Do you deny it?"

Harry looked To Hermione, then at the Goblin seated before him. "I've never received any mail at all from the bank."

Goblins had the uncanny ability to detect a lie, the account Manager found no trace of a lie coming from Harry.

"We shall of course investigate this fully Lord Potter. We now have important matters to discuss. Do you want to confirm your emancipation?"

Harry did not even think about that for as much as a second. "Yes sir, let us start there."

The manager pushed several sheets of paper in front of Harry topped by a blood quill. "Initial each sheet and sign the last one."

When Harry finished the papers, copied them selves glowed golden and disappeared.

"Now while we await confirmation we can discuss you betrothal contract with one Ginerva Molly Weasley"

Harry was speechless and his ears were turning red. Finally, his mouth and brain began working again. "May I see said contract?" Harry asked with an anger that could be felt through out the room.

"This say's I have two months to Marry Ginny. It's signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. It also makes me a vassal of house Weasley that gives them control over everything." The anger in Harry's voice was getting bad and the Room was shaking.

The Goblin was grinning. "Lord Potter you do have an out if it can be done today."

Harry and Hermione both snapped to attention. "You would need to marry some one else before the notification is sent. Ragnok could perform the ceremony if you know who you would prefer and she was amenable."

Harry turned to Hermione, dropped to one knee and spoke. "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you! Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" Hermione was beyond gob smacked.

"Yes, Harry Yes yes yes!"

"Miss Granger, were you aware you are also under contract?" The goblin intoned.

Hermione also turned a glowing shade of red. "To whom may I ask?"

Harry had never seen a goblin cower before, but he answered. "One Ronald Bilious Weasley, the contract was also made between Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore as your magical Guardian." The Goblin took a deep breath. "If you were to do this today your parents or magical Guardian would have to sign off on it as you are under age. Though once married you would be considered of age."

Harry had only one word for that. "Dobby!"

The elf Popped into the room bouncing for joy. "Master Harry calls Dobby?"

Harry smiled at Dobby. "Yes Dobby, I want you to Pop Hermione home and then wait bring her and her parents back here as quickly as you can, Please."

Dobby smiled. "Dobby will do it sir." He took Hermione's hand and the both Popped away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tribute to Broomstick flyer**_

_**We can't go home!**_

Albus Dumbledore was hold up in number 12 Grimauld Place. He was looking through the extensive Dark Arts Library Located there. He was desperately trying to find the way Voldemort had cheated death.

Sirius Black was stuck there with him. He was becoming more and more weary of the Headmaster. Certain things were not adding up. Dumbledore had known of the Godfather ritual having officiated it, he also placed the Fidelius Charm on the house at Godrics Hollow. He had always known of Sirius innocence yet signed off on his life sentence in Azkaban. Sirius at last decided Dumbledore was not to be trusted.

Sirius walked into the private Black study, took out the ward book and removed Albus from the wards. He instantly was thrown from the house instantly forgetting where it was. He was also in deep problems, being a wanted man in the middle of Diagon Alley was not a good place to be.

Auror Dawlish was on patrol in Diagon Alley, when Dumbledore popped into existence, in front Fortesques Ice Cream Parlor, and instantly began firing curses at the Old headmaster. Witches and wizards began running and screaming everywhere. Dawlish being about the most inept Auror on the force proved it, as he killed two children sitting on Fortesques patio. Not one spell hit its mark as Albus aparrated away. The rest of the Aurors Showed up just as Dawlish Fired his last curse and hit an old woman breaking her neck.

Harry was speaking to his account manager while all the drama was going on in Diagon alley. In going over his accounts they found massive money transfers to Harry's so called magical guardian.

The Grangers and Hermione were popped into the office by Dobby as Harry was about to begin questioning the Goblin but put that on the back burner until the marriage issue would be solved.

It was needless to say the Grangers were a bit befuddled when Hermione began talking.

"Mom, Dad, Harry and I need to get married today." Jeremy Granger was not normally a man to go off the handle easily but he shot out of his chair at Harry like a rocket-propelled grenade ready to explode.

Dobby put a quick stop to that putting Mr. Granger in a body bind and setting him gently back in his chair.

The Goblin then raised his hand in an attempt to calm the situation. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, allow me to explain the reasoning behind this and why you daughter prefers this happen today and not in the future as we all would prefer. After Harry's Parents were murdered, His magical Guardianship was stolen from his rightful guardian. An illegal but no less binding marriage contract was placed on him with one Ginerva Molly Weasley.

Your Daughter had one placed on her by that same Guardian With one Ronald Bilious Weasley.

Last year the ministry sponsored the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry was forced to compete thus giving him emancipation both with our government and by magic. Harry had not realized this until today. He then signed the papers finishing his emancipation. In doing so he is forced to marry Miss Weasley with in the next two months. He also shares a soul bond with your daughter." The goblin stopped for a drink of water. "Your daughter would prefer to marry Harry and he her. If they do not do so today by the time the bank closes the owls of notification will be sent to the Weasley family and the choices of both of these fine people will be taken from them. There are many wonderful things in the magical world. This is not one of them. The contracts also call for the use of potions to enforce compliance. Both of these fine people before you see this as no more than Rape. If you choose not to allow this now…" The goblin paused for effect. "You will be setting both your daughter and Lord Potter up for a life of misery!"

Jeremy Granger seemed to deflate in his chair. Virginia Granger though not seeming happy with the entire situation spoke next.

"Is there no other way out of these contracts?"

The goblin looked down at his desk. "These are Mithril Clad contracts….only a soul bond marriage would trump them and once the owls are sent the magic would be invoked and they could not even attempt it."

Jeremy Granger spoke next. "I don't like it, but I will not allow my daughter to live a life of being raped in mind and body. Let's get this done." Dobby released him from the body bind and they all began signing papers.

Two hours later the marriage was sealed, and the discussions returned.

The goblin began Lord Potter while the marriage ceremony was taking place; we did an audit of your Accounts. The gold taken by Dumbledore and the Weasleys has been returned to your vaults. The money's for your non magical guardians is not retrievable as of yet, since they were unknowing pawns of Dumbledore we would recommend just stopping their monthly payments."

Harry sat looking a bit pensive, and then nodded his head in affirmation. The goblin continued.

"We have also looked over your investments. While most are performing admirably there are two we feel you should divest your self of as they are losing a lot of money.

Harry looked at the list. One was Weasleys Wizard Wheezys, the other was Grunnings tool and die.

Harry spoke out. "It seems I own only 20% of the first and it's a start up. We will hold on to that one for a while. The other I wholly own and it should be quite profitable, I want a full audit of all its accounts to see what is going on."

The Goblin wrote a few things down and turned to Harry. "Your lodgings Lord Potter are you returning to your present address or would you prefer one of your family's lodgings?"

Harry was a bit befuddled. "What choices do I have?"


	4. all in on the act now

_**Tribute to Broomstick flyer**_

_**We can't go home!**_

The goblin looked at Harry and handed him a slip of Parchment. "These are the properties you currently own, some are rented out at this time those are noted.

_**Properties of the Potter Family**_

_**Apartment London rented**_

_**Godrics Hollow rented as National monument**_

_**Potter retreat, Island south of Wales unplotable**_

_**Ranch Colorado **_Springs_** Co USA**_

_**House Hogsmead Village**_

_**Castle Gryffindor**_

_**Scotland unplotable**_

_**Apartment Park Avenue**_

_**Manhattan **_

_**New York USA**_

_**Rented**_

_Harry looked over the list sighed and handed it to Hermione and the Grangers._

Hermione looked over the list with her parents, and then the discussion began.

-=oOo=-

Minerva McGonagall was in a fit, two of her cubs were missing from the school. Umbridge of course was as usual no help what so ever. She was to busy attempting to get into the headmasters office. Severus just said something on the order of Potter is just looking for more attention. All the floos in the school were shut down by Umbridge in order to stop anyone attempting to leave.

Ron Weasley was in Madame Umbridge's office being interrogated.

"I really have no idea where they are. Harry came in and got Hermione and left the common room last night. Hermione said we'd talk later and I haven't seen or heard from them since." Ron was not at all happy about this situation.

"No more of these lies! Umbridge Paused a moment. "Now you will tell me where they are or face punishment!"

Ron was thinking there could be no worse punishment than being stuck alone facing this toad. "I can't tell you what I don't know!"

Umbridge got a wicked grin on her face. "Since you choose to lie to me…the cruciatis curse should loosen your tongue."

Ron looked extremely freighted. B..but I really don't know." He said as he coward in his chair.

Umbridge grabbed her wand pointed it at Ron with an evil smile. "CRUCIO!" She shouted as the spell hit Ron in the chest. Umbridge seemed to revel in his screams of pain.

Ron was crawling down the hallway, muscles twitching, and dried blood on his face and ears.

His twin brothers found Ron. Ron could not speak his tongue was bitten almost clean through. They picked him up and carried him to the hospital wing. They stood by his side as Madame Pomfrey cleaned him up and healed him. He did not leave the hospital wing for two days. When he could finally talk, he said two words to his brothers. "Umbridge Cruciatis!"

The twins were out for revenge!

_**-=o0o=-**_

At the bank, Harry was thinking while the Grangers were discussing living options with Hermione.

The account Manager was out of the room while these discussions were going on. Harry motioned Dobby over to his side, and whispered to him. "Go get Sirius and bring him here." Dobby snapped his fingers and was gone.

Harry had his mind set on two choices the ranch and the retreat. Hermione was lost in the choices if the Apartment in New York hadn't been rented out he knew that would have been her choice. He was really leaning toward the Ranch, every boy at one time or another wants to be a cowboy.

Voldemort was lost in thought, He was attempting to send him dreams to lure him into the department of mysteries but he knew suddenly he wasn't reaching him. He had found the connection while at Hogwarts. Now that he was trying to utilize it, it was gone.

He called for Lucius. The man walked in the room never allowing his eyes to meet his masters. He stepped forward went down on one knee and kissed the robe of his master and waited.

"What news have you from Hogwarts?"

"My Lord, It seems the Potter boy and his pet mudblood have disappeared from the castle. He did not even tell his friend Weasley where they went." Lucius said as he bowed before his master.

Voldemort smiled at this. "We will have him soon. I doubt he will return to his relatives. Get the death eaters together and find him."

Lucius kissed the robe of his master as he rose. "As you command my lord." He then left the room.

Molly Weasley was cleaning around the kitchen in burrow. With only her and Arthur at home life had become a bit too easy for her. None of her children had yet provided and Grandchildren. She would have to do something about that. While looking out the window she saw a rather large eagle owl heading her way. When it flew through the window, it dropped a letter and winged its way back out of the Burrow.

The letter held the Seal of Gringotts. Molly opened it with trembling fingers. It Read.

The Weasley family

This is to notify you, the Marriage contracts of Lord Harry James Potter to Ginerva Molly Weasley and Ronald Bilious Weasley to Hermione Jean Granger Have been nullified by a soul bond marriage. All moneys have been returned to Lord Potter from the Molly Prewitt vault. This from article 13 chapter 7 of the wizarding marital code.

May your vaults over flow with Gold.

Ragnok Silverblade

Director Gringotts Bank

Molly just stood stock still, all her plans for Ginny and Ronald just went up in preverbal smoke no raging fiend fire. Her eyes slowly began to bug out as a look of pure rage came over her face. She ran to the study and opened the drawer where she kept her important private papers. She threw everything on the floor. The document that had lain on the very bottom was nothing but ashes. The infamous Molly Weasley temper took of like forest fire after a three-year draught. Her came out and began firing spells at everything and anything. The spells were blowing wholes in the already unstable walls. Her precious family clock exploded.

Alarm bells were going off at the DMLE, the Weasley home was under attack. Five Aurors and two hit wizards were instantly dispatched to the burrow.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tribute to Broomstick flyer**_

_**We can't go home!**_

When Arthur and the DMLE arrived at the burrow, Molly was sitting by an apple tree in the orchard. The burrow it self was barely standing. The bottom floor looked like it had been hit in several places by hand grenades, and it was burning. Molly had a letter in her hand and was in tears as Arthur reached her.

"Molly, What Happened?" Molly said not a word and handed Arthur the letter. He scanned it quickly, looked at his wife with a look she had never seen before. "What Marriage Contracts?"

For the first time in her life Molly feared Arthur. "Harry's was made to protect him from the mudblood he had a soul bond with, And Ronald needs a strong woman to guide him. Albus said it was for the Greater Good!"

Arthur was incredulous. "You destroyed our home, if Harry chose to pursue it he could have you for attempted line theft and worst of all you involved our children. You know I hate these kinds of contracts, I wanted our kids to make their own choices."

With those words, a loud creaking sound came from the house. The burrow it self began to sway the bottom floor imploded under the weight of the upper floors and came crashing down as an Auror came rushing out.

An other owl came winging its way toward what was left of the burrow. Arthur took the missive from it leg and paled this was a terrible day for the Weasley Family. Ron had fallen into a coma from the cruciatis curse. They were moving him to the long-term care ward at St. Mungos.

Arthur packed up Molly and they were off to see their youngest son.

_-=oOo=-_

Harry and company took a goblin port key to Gringotts Colorado Springs branch. The goblins there directed them to the ranch. It was a sprawling ten thousand acres nestled in the mountains. Trees lined the property and a beautiful four bedroom three-bath house was was settled in the center of the property. There was a large barn with hay hanging from the hayloft, and the sounds of several horses from within. There was also a large bunkhouse close to the right of the front of the house. Two newer model Chevrolet pickup trucks sat near the barn. Two men approached Harry and company as they walked up the driveway towards the house. The taller of two approached the group shot gun in hand, and pointed right at Harry.

"Who are you, this is private property?" The larger man said with a sneer that would make Snape cringe. He lowered the shotgun at Harry. "Now GIT!"

Harry just smiled. "I'm Harry James Potter, The owner of this ranch. I'm glad I have such good hands taking care of my place.. Now how about showing us around."

A goblin Popped into view, and informed the men that Harry was the owner and was moving in at least temporarily. Things settled down after that. A goblin warding team showed up moments later to fully ward the property and all implements. They instantly got to work.

_**-=oOo=-**_

The Daily Prophet that morning was a blockbuster.

_**Boy-who-Lived**_

_**Married**_

_Yesterday at three pm Lord Harry James Potter married his long time friend Hermione Jean Granger. The paper work appeared at the ministry surprising many of staff. It was known there were marriage contracts on both to members of the Weasley clan. The Weasleys were not available for comment._

_**Potter and Granger**_

_**Leave school**_

_Early yesterday morning Potter and Granger slipped away from Hogwarts. They have not been seen since. A pretty young forth year girl had this to say. "Granger is very smart, she is really good in potions, I know no muggle born deserves Harry Potter." (Romilda Vane)_

_Draco Malfoy, Scion of the Noble house of Malfoy said. "Potter never could do better than a stinking mudblood just like his stinking mother."_

_We hope the couple is found soon._

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Wanted in for questioning**_

_Former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is wanted for questioning in the murders of four people in Diagon Alley yesterday. He appeared in Diagon Alley and a firefight ensued. Two children an old woman and a young man were killed. Their names have been withheld until their family's can be notified._

_**Ronald Weasley**_

_**Hospitalized **_

_Ronald Weasley was found yesterday afternoon, suffering extreme cruciatis exposure. Delores Umbridge temporary Headmistress of Hogwarts had this to say._

"_We believe this was done during the escape of Harry Potter and Miss Granger, as they were escaping lawful marriage contracts to the Weasleys. Mr. Potter and his now wife should turn themselves in for doing such a dastardly deed against a pure blood, one of his betters."_

_Mr. Weasley is now in the long-term spell damage ward at St. Mungos._

_**-=oOo=-**_

_Ginny Weasley was eating her breakfast when the Daily Prophet was delivered. As she read the front page, her blood began boiling. Hermione was supposed to be her friend and she stole her Harry. She ran from the table in tears. When she reached her bed in her dorm, she collapsed in tears and began planning her revenge._

The news traveled quickly through the school. Many of the girls were broken hearted that Harry Potter, the most eligible bachelor in Brittan was off the market.

The boy's in the school were celebrating Harry's Marriage because it now made it easier for them.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tribute to Broomstick flyer**_

_**We can't go home!**_

**The response to this story has been unbelievable. My 100****th**** Follower is Shannalynn. Thank you and all the Favs, Follows and reviews. From myself for the writing of the Story and from Broomskick flyer, Who Inspired this story. **

Harry was totally enjoying the ranch, he had been introduced to the horses, and chosen a large bay gelding for himself. Hermione chose a black and white paint named socks. Harry called his Gold. The others hadn't even gone to the barn yet.

The Goblins were arranging teachers for the couple and only the best of the best. The USA didn't have the underage magic rules the UK did. Harry and Hermione decided to start their own school in the USA, and now would invite some of their friends to attend.

Harry was not only learning Magic he was learning love and respect for people and the land.

They planed on spending time on the magical side of the Ute Indian reservation to learn some of their magic during the summer.

Sirius had contacted Remus VIA The elf express. He went to the bank and was scheduled to meet up with the group the next day.

Harry and Hermione finally got to spend their first night alone as a married couple that night, They lost their virginity together and reveled in their love. They fell asleep in peace that no one could penetrate.

_**-=oOo=-**_

Back in the UK, Hogwarts was in turmoil. He- who-must-not-be-named and his death eaters had attacked the Ministry. The force was small the aurors and Voldemort both lost quite a few people. Lucius Malfoy was Dead, Bellatrix had lost her wand arm and left leg. The Lestrange brothers were on the run with Voldemort. The most unusual capture was Peter Pettigrew, who after being pumped full of veritaserum told everything. In front of reporters, Sirius Blacks name was cleared that night. The ministry it self in such a shambles after the battle, all-important offices were temporarily moved to Hogwarts.

Minister Fudge was given a vote of no confidence the same morning, and Amelia Bones was drafted into service as minister. She appointed Kingsley Shacklebolt as head of the DMLE, and direct command of the Aurors.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, who escorted them to Umbridge's office, met them at the front door.

When Amelia arrived at the office of Delores Umbridge, she was shocked at what she found. Three first years writing 500 lines each with blood quills, that said. "I will respect my betters." She was instantly arrested on multiple counts of child abuse, and investigated for every happening in the school that year.

"I'm Delores Umbridge Senior undersecretary to the minister for Magic, what right do you have to arrest me." Was the first thing she said as the magic restraining cuffs were placed on her wrists.

Amelia gave her a contrite but yet evil smile. "I'm the Minister for Magic." The smile grew as she continued. "Do you really think you would have any place in an administration of mine?"

Madame Umbridge was screaming all the way out of the Building. "Let me Go, you can't do this!"

When the toad woman, was finally out of ear shot Amelia Chuckled. "Merlin, I can't stand that woman!" Now she would have to talk to Minerva again it was just finding her.

Albus Dumbledore was hanging out in the cave Sirius had used. He was tired cold and hungry. His family home had been rented out years ago since he lived in the castle; the DMLE was looking for him. Maybe he could try some of the Potter properties. The Manor might be closed to him, but he doubted the boy would use the island. He apperated to the Island bounced off the wards and wound up swimming in the North Atlantic Ocean and what were those fins sticking up out of the water. If it were not for the fishing trawler going by at that moment Albus Dumbledore would have been shark bait.

The fishermen were really wondering about the odd old man they fished out of the ocean.

That is until their nets were totally full and almost swamped the ship pulling them on board. It seemed they were headed home early.

Amelia Bones had finally located Minerva and was walking up behind her. "Minerva!" She called out to her. When the professor turned and Spied Amelia walking through a sea of young witches and wizards, she actually had a ghost of a smile on her face. "What can I do for you Amelia?"

Madame Bones had an inadvertently large smile on her face and announced. "You can as of this moment become headmistress of this school."

She looked at Amelia with many unanswered questions but struck her first. "What about Albus?"

Amelia looked at her with steely eyes. "Let's talk in your office."

They arrived at the transfiguration office and sat at a small table near the fireplace. A house elf delivered a tea service with chocolate biscuits, and popped away. Amelia began with a few short explanations.

"It would seem Minerva; Albus Dumbledore has been up to more than a few shady things."

She stopped to decide how much to allow to become public knowledge. "In the matter of the Potters alone there are many things we are presently investigating. The most prominent of which is the case of Sirius Black."

Minerva slumped down in her chair. "What does Albus have to do with that?"

Amelia sighed and gave as much as would be in the papers the next day. "During an attack on the ministry last night one of the attackers caught was none other than Peter Pettigrew." The look of shock on Minerva's Face caused her to pause. "When he was questioned he revealed he was the Potters secret keeper and led You-know-who to the Potters that night. He also was responsible for the death of the muggles two days later.

Sirius Black is innocent. The worst is Albus knew all this and sent a knowingly innocent man to Azkaban to gain control over Harry Potter."

Minerva had a look of Total shock. "He only wanted to protect Harry."

Amelia steeled herself. "This does not leave this room." Amelia said adamantly. "Harry is a child of prophecy, there is a globe residing in the hall of prophecy with his name on it involving Voldemort. While I do not know what it says I know it is there. When he attacked the ministry that room was nearly destroyed in an attempt to retrieve it." She took a deep breath and continued. "When he attacked they paused, it was over heard they were waiting for Harry to come. It's the only reason we were able to hold the ministry. However, we will have to run on a skeleton crew here until the building can be made safe again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tribute to Broomstick flyer**_

_**We can't go home!**_

Severus Snape was in a real bind, He had helped Harry get away. For the first time since that horrid day in his fifth year at Hogwarts, he felt Lilly would be proud of him.

The dark Lord had just summoned him. He placed his fake mind ahead of his real one and prepared to meet the Dark Lord. As he left the castle, he took one look back and hoped this would not be the last time he saw it.

Severus Arrived at the old Riddle home in a cloud of black smoke, and walked past the burned down gatekeeper's house. The old mansion still smelled of decay from half a century of emptiness. He entered what could best be called a thrown room. Only one seat was in this room a thrown made of bones that held the Dark Lord. Severus felt a shiver run down his spine as the Dark Lord called him forward. "Severus my slippery friend, come we have much to discuss."

These were the last words Severus wanted to hear. The Dark Lord continued. "I understand the boy and the mudblood bitch left the school….is this true?"

Severus Had moved forward knelt down and kissed the hem of the dark lord's robe.

"Yes my Lord. They escaped the castle three nights ago. No one I know of has seen them since."

The Dark Lord sneered at Severus. "What of the Weasley boy, surely he must have given some indication where they went. After all it seems he is Dumbledore's spy."

Severus was not sure if he should feel relief or not. "The boy was tortured to near insanity by Delores Umbridge, it will be some time before we will get any information from him."

The Dark Lord was beginning to seem upset.

"Do you think, He may have sought out Dumbledore?"

"I do believe he has lost trust in the old man, so I doubt he would seek him out." Severus was sweating this conversation internally but holding his mask of indifference.

"Why would you think this?" Sneered the Dark Lord.

"Harry from all accounts recently read his parents wills, Dumbledore apparently ignored their wishes, the boy was more than upset by it." Severus did not dare let the real reason out, It would have the Dark Lord on a rampage ripping his mind to shreds.

"Severus, keep a very close eye on his friends, I want to know immediately should you learn any thing."

Snape Bowed before the Dark Lord. "Will there be anything else my Lord?"

"You may go, but send in Rudolphus before you leave." The dark Lord then waved him away.

Snape left the room slowly and respectfully.

_**-=o0o=-**_

Back on the ranch things were beginning to settle in to a routine. It was summer, though Harry and Hermione did spend most evenings studying, The days were filled with learning to ride, helping with chores around the ranch, and the occasional romantic picnic.

The days went by all too quickly, they were informed the tutors would be there on the first of September and what they would need to acquire. Hermione of course was beyond excited. They went to the wizarding district in town. It was nothing like Diagon Alley. It was back rooms of normal stores that only witches and wizards could see or enter.

The bookstore was amazing and Hermione was in pure nirvana. If it were not for shrinking and feather light charms Harry was afraid they would have needed both pickups just for the books.

Harry's Birthday came and the ranch threw him a barbeque. The food was Great and Dobby and Winky made an enormous cake. The ranch hands got Harry a new Stetson hat. It was white, they told it had to be for the good guys. He also got a colt 45 revolver and a Winchester 30-30. he was informed they would teach him how to shoot both of them.

Sirius got him a plethora of gifts. Harry was a truly decked out cowboy by the end of his birthday. After dinner they went to a country western bar down the road where Harry and Hermione Learned to two-step. Harry thought it was his best birthday ever.

_**-=o0o=-**_

Petunia Dursley was not a happy woman. The owner of Grunnings instated a full company wide audit, the first in over fifteen years. It turned out her husband had been cooking the books and had a heart attack. He died on July first when he was informed that every farthing he had stolen must be paid back and he was looking at fraud, theft, and racketeering charges. The saving they had, had been wiped out. The insurance they had on the mortgage paid off the house but it was being sold to pay back the debt. The car was repossessed and feeding Dudley was next to impossible. They also were no longer receiving the two thousand pounds a month for her nephew. Her credit cards were cut off; nothing was going right for the Dursleys.

Of course she blamed everything on her freakish nephew who never appreciated all they had done for him.

Albus was back in his cave brooding over how bad things had become. He thought one Madame Umbitch was forced from the Castle they would summon him back, not give Minerva his job. How was he to mold young minds to his version of the light, and willingly follow his precepts of always forgive everything. Some how he felt Harry had done this to him. The boy had gone dark and must be stopped it is all for the Greater Good according to Dumbledore.

_**-=o0o=-**_

Dudley was not happy at all. His birthday went by and his mother acted like it wasn't even important. They were also having a garage sale and almost all his possessions were up for sale. He was told he would not be going to Smeltings this year and would be back in public school. The house had a for sale sign out front, and his mother told him that was going to live with his aunt Marge. It wasn't that he didn't love the woman but the house stank of ammonia from the kennels and if it hadn't been for his father she would not have afforded to keep going. Dudley had a feeling his cousin had it easier when he lived there than he would have it with Aunt Marge.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tribute to Broomstick flyer**_

_**We can't go home!**_

During the month of August, Harry sent several Letters through the Goblins. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Susan bones, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Penelope Clearwater, Colin Creevy, and Dean Thomas rounded out those Harry chose to contact. They would be brought to the ranch for their Schooling.

Harry and Hermione spent the next three weeks with the Indians. Harry prepared himself for the vision quest that would happen during his last three days. The Indians recognized the horcrux Harry carried as soon as he entered the Shamans home. This would be Harry's training. The vision quest would allow Harry to push out the vile spirit thus killing it. Harry prepared diligently for two and a half weeks to be ready for the ritual.

Harry was placed in the sweat lodge for two day's alone. The heat was unbearable, as he sat in meditation with naught on his body but a loin cloth. It was dark within only the glow of the rocks for light. Harry controlled his body as he was taught. He purged himself of all negative thoughts and feelings. He went deeper inside himself than he ever had before. All things that happened to him in life good and bad floated before him. He compartmentalized them putting old hurts away controlling his mind and body completely. He delved even deeper finding his magical core. He found the binds that had been placed on it, and one by one carefully removed them. Then it was there, like a giant leech attached to his core. He saw the face of Voldemort but what surprised him most was another leech it looked like Dumbledore. He removed the final bind on his magic. And took all the love he had of his parents, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus and used to penetrate the leeches a light of pure love like unto a sword of light cut away the bonds that held them to his core. The evil leeches then began to shrivel up and slowly die. He pushed the remains from his body and two unholy screams emanated from the sweat lodge signaling the ritual had been successful. Sirius, Remus and the Shaman Retrieved Harry From the sweat lodge. They took him into the shamans hut and began to refresh him. No women were allowed in the hut. Hermione and her mother held each other outside waiting far into the night for Harry to emerge.

Harry was lying on the floor in the shamans shed being prepared for the last part of the ritual. He was given a small amount of allow juice to drink as his chest was cut and two ritual lances were forced through his flesh. He was pulled up toward the ceiling on ropes attached to the lances. The drums began beating and the shaman chanted in his native tongue. Suddenly Harry was surrounded by more soul shards. A dementor then came up out a crack that formed in the center of the floor below him and feasted on the soul shards. Harry's Body began to glow like a living patronus charm, when the last fragment had been devoured, The Dementor was pulled back into hell where it came from and the crack sealed itself. Harry's flesh then parted and he fell in a heap on the floor. His eyes then closed in healing sleep.

_**-=o0o=-**_

Back in the UK, Two dark lords were screaming in agony, Pain far beyond the cruciatis curse wracked their bodies, minds and souls. Voldemort lay on the floor in his throne room, surrounded by his followers as the tore at his flesh and screamed over and over the name of his tormentor. "POTTER!"

Albus Dumbledore was on the floor of the cave screaming the same but he was alone in his misery.

Neither of the Dark lords would awaken for weeks, all that they once were was now diminished by half or more. Albus Dumbledore only awoke long enough to realize he was dieing. He crossed to the next great adventure to find himself standing next to the river Styx awaiting the ferryman. Across a great chasm, he could see the light of the Elysium fields and the mansions beyond, knowing he would never reside there. James and Lilly Potter watched together as Dumbledore boarded the boat to hell.

_**-=o0o=-**_

Three days later Harry had fully recovered from his Vision quest. The replies arrived via Goblin post. The only one to turn him down was Justin, while Colin begged to bring his little brother Dennis. Harry sent a reply that Colin could bring Dennis along with him. The entire Group entered the bank and received their Port Keys, then were told when they would be leaving from their respective homes. They were told to bring nothing but their wands and personal items, everything else would be supplied.

They were all Port Keyed directly to the ranch Bunk house, where each family had a separate apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tribute to Broomstick flyer**_

_**We can't go home!**_

Severus Snape was Glad the Old goat had not returned to the castle. He knew what the objects in his office did. Each held a few drops of Harry's blood. If the Dark Lord were to find them, he would have a way to get to Harry. He took the back entrance to the Headmasters suite and destroyed the devices, then vanished them. He also went to the hospital and vanished all of Harry's blood that was kept there. The school year was over so he went to the Gryffindor Dormitory and scorgified everything. Content that no part of Harry could easily be found in the castle he sighed in relief.

Snapes left arm began to burn, he was being summoned.

The groups began to arrive at the ranch, and were ushered to their private apartments, in the expanded bunkhouse. Everything from cowboy boots, hats and everything in between awaited them. They were expected to change and go to the meeting room.

Harry and the group were beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea. They were told the first six weeks they were going to be gotten into shape. Gunny Masters ex-marine drill instructor was tasked with this portion of there training. The first night they fell into bed with aches where they never knew they could have them. The next morning at 4:30am they were very rudely awakened and given five minutes to be out side ready to go. They started with a five-mile run, then an hour of calisthenics. Only then were they allowed breakfast. Each afternoon would be fighting tactics for a week then different types of fighting. It was two weeks in when they finally were beginning to be able to move properly and by the end of six weeks they were in what Gunny called a good start to fighting shape.

Ginny Weasley was not happy neither Harry nor Hermione had written to any of the Weasleys all summer. They were supposed to go to order headquarters and start dosing the two of them with love and loyalty potions. She really didn't care about Hermione she just wanted her Harry back, besides Ginny Loved Harry and that was who she should have.

Molly Weasley was sweating it every day, they were living in the Leaky Cauldron, while the Burrow was being rebuilt. If not for the twins, Charlie and Bill, it would not be happening. She was so angry with Harry Potter, by negating the marriage contracts all her savings had been totally wiped out.

Severus was constantly kept busy making potions for the Dark Lord on top of his teaching schedule. The dark Lord was extremely weak and had been since the incident with Potter. His magic was waning too. With several of his top death eaters dead or permanently out of commission, he had no idea when he could begin more attacks to take over the country. He began to think something was wrong with the ritual that gave him his new body. He was contemplating allowing this body to be killed and constructing a new one, but not until he killed the Potter brat.

Neville Longbottom, was getting stronger by the day, Harry has convinced his grandmother to get him his own wand. Along with the physical training Neville was becoming a force to be reckoned with.

Draco Malfoy was enjoying this new year a lot, except for in his mind the bitch of a Headmistress. She was double-checking all points and detentions and with his father gone, he had little back up. His bodyguards were not being paid to stand by him by his mother. When his father died in the botched raid on the ministry, the Malfoy's were fined 75% of the family wealth, so in order to keep the manor 90% of their vaults were seized by the ministry. The Parkinson's had also voided Pansy's betrothal. They were now almost as poor as the Weasleys.

Luna Lovegood was the happiest she could remember being. The exercise and training was tough but she was getting better. She had real friends helping her. She was really getting to like Neville. He was sweet and always helped her. She knew she had a crush on him but hoped it would grow to more.

As the beginning of September was flying by Harry remembered Hermione's Birthday. It was decided they would all take the day in between Luna's and Hermione's Birthday's and celebrate them both at the same time.

The Party for the Two girls was done as a wild west ho-down. The Barn was completely decked out and all had a great time.

The next morning a package arrived from Severus Snape Containing the Daily Prophet.

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Found dead**_

The search for fugitive Albus Dumbledore ended last night. Two third year Ravenclaws were exploring in the hills behind Hogsmead last night and found a cave. Upon entering, they found a body in a crumpled heap on the floor of the cave. They returned to the village and entered the Hogs Head Inn. There they summoned the Aurors and led them to the cave. Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore was found on the floor of the cave. It appears he passed of Old Age.

_**-=o0o=-**_

Harry just didn't know what to feel. His mothers murderer was gone from this earth, but he didn't get to see the man punished for his crimes. Deep down he only hoped he would be punished in the other world.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tribute to Broomstick flyer**_

_**We can't go home!**_

_**(A/N) Mawsel is the 200**__**th**__** follower of this tale.**_

_**Thanks to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. You inspire me. I only Hope the Lovely Broomstick flyer is reading it and liking it too!**_

Tom Marvolo Riddle could not feel his anchors. For the first time he could remember he felt fear, unrelenting fear. Severus had him on several potions but nothing seemed to help. His Strength was waning more and more each day.

Severus had been slowly contaminating the potions for the Dark Lord with a potion of his own design. It weakens the magical core when taken over time. The Dark Lord would now be down to the core of the average second year. He sent a letter to Harry.

_Harry,_

_The Dark Lord has been resurrected he is extremely weak. In one weeks time he will be sending out His death eaters to attack Diagon Alley. He will be alone when this occurs. If you can be here a few Day's early we can prepare and finish this war before it can really start. I will be able to assist you. No one is to know you are back in country. The Goblins have agreed to assist us. _

_Hoping to see you soon_

_In victory_

_Severus Snape_

_**-=o0o=-**_

Harry was preparing for his trip back to the UK when Hermione came in. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Its time Hermione, I'm going to face Voldemort." Harry said with conviction.

Hermione pulled him up and kissed him. "If you think you're going alone Mr., You can forget it. We're coming with you!" It was then Harry noticed the entire group standing at the open door. The whole group spoke as one. "Yea, What she said."

Harry shook his head in dismay. "I don't want any of you getting hurt, and it would be my fault if you did."

Collin came forward dressed in full cowboy regalia, pushed back his white hat. "The regulators are riding to the rescue; we are taking our homes back. This isn't about you Harry, it about all of us. You take down the main peace of scum we will take care of the rest." He pulled out a colt peacemaker. "Gunny told us we are the best fighting unit he has ever seen. Wand in one hand, this little baby in the other, the death dorks won't know what hit them."

Penelope pulled out an AK-47 seemingly from nowhere. "We are ready, we are trained we are strong. We have the stamina they lack. We can move they stand a fire spells; we do so on the move. They will be like sitting ducks." She took a breath and Little Dennis Creevy took over. "I'm small quick and one hard target to hit. We learned stealth with out magic. We are not wasting one drop of our magic with out taking those idiots out. They are hit and run artists, we cut off the exit and they are dead in a crossfire. They are hitting Diagon Alley to kill and hurt as many as they can. We are on the roof tops they are walking into an ambush, they will not walk out." He took a breath. "You go do your job and we do ours we end this in one day. NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY FROM US, WE PUT'EM DOWN AND THEY STAY DOWN FOR GOOD!"

The rest started cheering and Harry knew he was stuck with the idea.

Severus returned from his last meeting with the dark lord. He slipped into his private lab and took out some specialized potions. He reached for a Goblin blade he borrowed for this purpose. He slashed his left arm off at the elbow. He then poured the first potion over the stump. That stopped the bleeding and sealed the wound. With tears of pain rolling down his cheeks He drank the next potion and passed out.

The regulators Landed in the entry hall of Potter Manor. They had three more days to prepare. The Manor was completely warded and unplotable. The ministry wouldn't even know they were back in country. Harry gave Jeremy Granger a credit card and told him he needed 3 of the largest SUVs he could find today. Harry Slipped into Diagon Alley Straight to Quality Quiditch Supplies. He bought every one the new Firebolt Lightning's. He returned to the manor and handed them out. They all including Hermione took to the air. He wanted these for a quick getaway. The Goblins had been notified and they had already blanketed the Area with anti-aperation and portkey wards. They would go up with the first shot fired.

Harry Created a mock up of Diagon alley, And they worked on positioning themselves. They also went out and took some time on moving target practice. They had three days left to train.

The day before, Snape sent Harry a message using Dobby express. They would meet at the Hogs Head Inn, a go to the dark Lord from there. Harry would seem to be in a body bind when they arrived, allowing Snape to bring him to the dark Lord.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tribute to Broomstick flyer**_

_**We can't go home!**_

They were all getting ready, and their nerves were at a fevered pitch. Wands were checked, rifles, pistols, RPGs made ready. The port keys were set for 9:58 in the morning. Harry had already left for Hogwarts to meet Snape. The Goblins were standing ready to activate the wards. Five minutes to go and each had their own port key. Hermione leading the Diagon Alley group had only one thing to say. "No Death Eater, leaves the Alley alive, give no quarter….no mercy…. They will give you none, put them down hard!"

With those words the Port keys activated.

_**-=o0o=-**_

Harry arrived at the gates of Hogwarts, to find Professor Snape waiting. "Are you ready Potter?"

Harry looked at his professor. "Let's do this." Snape put Harry in a loose timed body bind, took Harry's arm and apperated them away.

_**-=o0o=-**_

The alley was relatively empty when the group ported in. They put on their disillusionment charms and got into place. It was only a moment later when they alley was filled with twenty masked Death Eaters. They had Port keyed directly into the center of the alley. Hermione felt the wards go up and then unleashed the hell the Death Eaters had planed for others. In the first seconds, six Death Eaters fell dead. The Death Eaters not knowing what was happening attempted to escape. All avenues of escape were cut off. They began firing curses wildly; with all their attackers on rooftops, they hit nothing. Five more Death Eaters fell. They began to run towards the Leaky Cauldron, and the two in the front had their heads explode spattering Gore back on the others. They quickly turned and ran the other way. The ones in front now were screaming in terror for help fell to the ground as a bowel-expelling curse hit them. The Creevey brothers cast full body bids on the remaining Death Eaters and disarmed them.

_**-=o0o=-**_

Harry and Snape arrived at Riddle Manor, with Harry being floated up the stairs to

Voldemort's private room, the door gently creaked open as Harry and Snape entered the room.

Snape bowed to Voldemort. "My Lord I have brought you Potter." It was said with Snape's typical scowl.

Voldemort Looked at Harry the Hatred in his eyes was palpable. "Harry Potter, The Boy who lived come to die."

As the dark Lord stood from his bed, you could see his strength was waning. He gained his full height and the body bind fell away.

Harry's wand was up in a flash as the first spell shot out at Voldemort, who batted it away as if it were nothing. Voldemort looked quickly to Snape who stood as if petrified, and the Battle was on. Harry and Voldemort Traded spells for five minutes, Harry was still fresh and the Dark Lord was fading fast. Voldemort Threw a killing curse that went wide to Harry's left. Harry then did the unexpected, He released His Patronus Charm and it charged Voldemort, while distracted Harry sent a bombarda Maxima at the Dark Lord. It hit him between the eyes and his head exploded and so did the back wall of the Manor. The building began to shake violently, the plaster on the walls and ceiling breaking apart. The Floor beneath their feet began to give way.

Snape Grabbed Harry and began Running down the Stairs as the house was falling apart around them. Jumping over fallen beams furniture erupting as they passed. As they finally got out the Door, the house gave up the ghost and imploded. The Wraith of Voldemort Rose above the house it looked like it was in extreme pain, one last Scream and it dissipated into the air. A point of darkness opened in the air, Suddenly Black particles were being pulled toward it, and they attempted to get away. As the last particle entered the void, it collapsed and a bright light took its place. A voice came from the light. "It is finished, Go forth and stop what created this monster. Stop the evils of bigotry, of hate, see each person as blessing as I intended it from the beginning." The light disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tribute to Broomstick flyer**_

_**We can't go home!**_

When they all arrived the only adult present was Severus Snape. He pulled a bottle of Old Ogden's Fire whiskey and Dobby brought out the glasses, He raised his Glass. "To the end of the Dark Lord!" They all raised their glasses and repeated the toast. Then Harry raised his glass. "Hail the victorious dead!" Again, they all replied the same. Harry had one more toast. "To our ultimate father in heaven, He gave us a new task, to end the bigotry and hate in our world. Let us not give up on his task!" They all looked at one another then shouted. "Here…Here!"

The party then started in earnest. Harry turned to Snape. "Don't you have to get back to the castle?"

Severus took another drink and sat back in his chair. "My oaths are fulfilled; when I left the castle I had a house elf deliver my resignation, its time to fulfill my dreams."

Harry was a bit puzzled. "What dreams? If you don't mind my asking."

Severus pondered the question for a moment. "Research into new potions, there is a lot of good to be done."

Harry smiled with an Idea. "Would you work for me to help find a werewolf cure?"

Severus was completely shocked. "Why me Harry?"

Harry laughed. "You are one of the preeminent potion masters in the world. You played one hell of a role in this struggle with old Tom. You deserve a chance to really make a name for your self. If I help you, it will take less time. Get me a proposal ready. I have more money than I know what to do with. Let's do some real good with it."

Severus then laughed a full hardy laugh and joined the party. Who knew the man could actually be fun.

The Party lasted through the night and everyone was asleep all over the house having just sat down and fallen into dreamless sleep.

Daily Prophet next morning

_**Death Eaters Killed**_

_**In Diagon Alley**_

_Yesterday morning at ten o'clock, twenty Death Eaters descended on Diagon Alley. No one knows who the defenders were. A route occurred; all twenty Death Eaters were killed in the attack. One witness said the first six fell in seconds, and then they started firing random curses running around scared. Before two minutes were up it was over. Then the Aurors showed up and they seemed as clueless as the rest of us. They took our memories of what happened so you'll have to ask them. The auror department at the ministry had no comment._

_**DMLE**_

Chief Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt had never had a case he couldn't solve until now. All the dead Death Eaters were high-ranking ministry officials, and all Pure Bloods on the Wizengamot. When the names came out the outcry would be horrendous. There were now only five Old lines left, Bones, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, and Greengrass. The others were either dead or life with out parole in Azkaban, making most of the old laws irrelevant. With the Wizengamot, completely decimated elections would need to be held to fill all but the hereditary seats. If Voldemort were, just gone things would be looking up in wizarding Brittan.

As Kingsley was pondering all this an Owl Flew through his window.

_Head Auror Shacklebolt_

_You will be happy to know that your Voldemort Problem has been taken care of. His body may be found in the wreckage of the old Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton. He is truly dead this time. Now it is time to build a new and better world for all of us. A copy of this letter has been delivered to all department heads in the ministry._

_Harry Potter_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Tribute to Broomstick flyer**_

_**We can't go home!**_

Harry and the others decided to finish their studies on the ranch, going home only to take their NEWTs. The time flew by with little news from home.

Meanwhile back in the UK things were not going well. Certain pure blood factions had taken it upon them selves to have charges pressed against the group of teens, for murder, line destruction, sedition, and of all things truancy.

Because they had, the rights before the old laws were changed. The charges remained on the books.

The few ruling purebloods had kept new elections from happening. They also decided to hold trail on the teens and found them guilty on all counts.

As it turned out the two who brought the charges were Ronald and Percival Weasley. Percy because Penelope was with them and not him. Ronald it was jealousy that he was included the group, and couldn't potion them both to get himself the bookworm and Harry to marry Ginny then kill him for his wealth. Both wanted revenge.

Draco Malfoy was in a quandary, his father dead his mother with a life sentence to Azkaban and finding out they squandered the family wealth on Voldemort leaving him a pauper, he needed help and to warn Potter and friends what awaited them should they attempt to return. The problem being no one knew how to find him.

Amelia Bones had it up to her throat with the Weasley boys. They had some how taken credit for the death of Voldemort, The Daily Prophet had the story out the next day. Even though the truth had been given to the paper, they could not believe a rag tag bunch of kids that were mostly half bloods or muggle borns had destroyed the dark lord so they never printed the truth. Ron and Percy were riding high on the fame they stole.

Harry and company were at the Ranch, enjoying their time after finishing the international N. E. W. T. tests. Both Harry and Hermione had set the bar by being the first students in history to ever pass every one of the tests available, twenty-two total. Albus Dunder-head had eighteen and Tom Riddle had nineteen.

Snape was still in the U.K. now working for Harry and keeping him apprized of the situation there.

Amelia and Susan Bones were working behind the scenes to get Harry and Company the recognition they deserved, and had quietly given all in the group a full pardon.

When they arrived at Potter Manor, It was exactly three years since the battle of Diagon and the Death of the Dark Lord Voldemort.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Tribute to Broomstick flyer**_

_**We can't go home!**_

It was two weeks after arriving back in Brittan when Harry Potter and his entourage entered the Ministry for Magic.

Ronald Weasley, Was not happy with this turn of events, and walked out in his auror robes to arrest the errant group. The fool headed straight for Harry wand in hand ready to curse Harry into oblivion.

Harry just opened his arms wide and smiled as Percy joined his brother. The anger on both their faces was a remarkable sight. What once he thought to be his extended family was now what appeared to be a blood feud.

"Ron, Percy what's all this about?" Harry said as innocently as possible.

Ron's face was a deeper red than his hair and steam was ready to burst from his ears. "You broke our marriage contracts, Hermione was to be mine, and you… you broke Ginny's heart!"

Harry just laughed. "You all know a true soul bond preempts any marriage contract. Using potions to force us to comply is no better than rape. You always were a jealous prat. All you wanted was to steal my money titles and Heritage."

Ron's anger was now off the scale as he brought his wand to bear, throwing curses wildly hitting everything in the ministry atrium, but what he wanted too. Harry had finally had enough a dropped Ron and took his wand with well-timed expairiarmis. Ron flew into the nearest wall and was knocked out cold. Percy was screaming for the Aurors.

When the Aurors arrived in force with wands out the lead Auror John Dawlish was the one to speak.

"What's going on here? Oh, it's you Potter and the run off and hide bunch!"

Harry was incredulous. "Run off and hide..run off and hide? Who do you think took on Voldemort and his little death munchers? I take it Ron has gone after credit he didn't earn again!"

Ron exploded. "You were not even here, Ran off months before it happened taking my girl with you. We had betrothal contracts. You to Ginny Hermione To me! You want every thing Potter! I took down He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named Not you!"

Harry laughed in his face. "You could barely take down Draco Malfoy, Voldemort would have fried you on a spit just for fun." Then he looked at Ron with a feeling he deserved Hate! "Would you like to try to duel me now, since you seem to think you took down the powerful wizard since Merlin and you're claiming to have more power and knowledge." Harry laughed some more. "If it were not for Hermione, you would not have attained a single Owl!"

Ron was not taking this shit and made one big mistake, his mouth taking over before his brain engaged. "I'll Duel you Here and Now! I'll prove you're Nothing Potter!" He screamed!

Harry took out his wand and a dueling platform grew right out of the center of Diagon Alley. Hermione called out. "Everyone step back!" Then she erected Dueling wards.

Harry levitated himself on to the Platform and raised his arm put his hand out towards Ron and summoned him to the platform.

Ron reluctantly moved toward the platform, wishing he'd kept his mouth shut.

Harry turned to the crowd. "This duel is to incapacitation or submission no dark spells will be used. Mr. Weasley are you ready?"

Ron nodded his head the sweat already on his brow. He had seen Harry fight on many occasions but it had been three years and Harry was much more fit now, and his confidence was off the scale.

Harry stood in the dueling stance at his end of the platform. Ron was shaking as he brought his wand up.

The crowd counted down as the excitement built. "3…. 2…. 1" and Ron threw a reducto far off to left that shattered of the dueling shield. Harry stood his wand at the ready. Ron was throwing random curses in Harry's general direction but his aim was so poor that Harry was yet to raise a shield. Ron was getting visibly tired when Harry did the unthinkable He sent his patronus charging at Ron. The distraction was enough. Ron wet himself just as the stunner him and an Accio wand had Ron's wand in his hand. He walked off the platform to thunderous applause. Just then Percy jumped out and threw a bone breaker at Harry who turned side stepped it and returned the same curse into Percy's wand arm then summoned his wand also.

He then stood before the crowd. "I very much doubt these two had anything to do with the end of Voldemort. Since I was there, My self and Severus Snape ended the Dark tosser, While a group I trained with took out his death Munchers In Diagon Alley. This is the truth on my life and my magic and is my oath." Then Harry raised his wand And Prongs once again burst forth.


End file.
